Vertical and lateral adjustment of a door hinge to suit a position of a door panel can be achieved with a mechanism that is mortised or recessed in the door panel. The mechanism allows the position of a leaf of the hinge to be adjusted and then fixed relative to the door panel, which effectively adjusts the position of the hinge itself relative to the panel.